winecellarfandomcom-20200214-history
FFS
FFS, '''formerly Spam Plz, was a server created in mid 2016, likely not long after Wine Cellar's initial creation, by Michael. First era: "Spam Plz" The initial purpose was to not have a purpose. After the size of the server expanded into double digits, this server was promptly deleted, or all the members were removed, within a WHILE of the server's creation. This is because it was no longer '''elite enough. Unfortunately after this, the original 9 users were tracked down and reinvited. Second era: "FFS" The following era is the true classical era of FFS. This encompasses from mid 2016, to very early 2017. Unfortunately due to the mass purges of Michael, a lot of the history has been lost. Very present on everyone's minds during this time was the English release of Spirit of Justice, with this server rivalling the elite goodness that was #khurain-kingdom. Likely during this time, or possibly at the dawn of the next, there began traces of the robot revolution, as a robot, named Google Bot, was responsible for taking the life and spirit out of FFS. Due to it being easier and better to communicate to than other humans, it quickly got contacted a lot, requesting search results and images for all sorts of topics, including hentai. Largely due to this event, a member of FFS was ultimately lost. One memorable event of this era was when the High Lord ShinyLinoone was invited to the server by Michael. Michael proceeded to ask a simple question, that if he were to become moderator of the Ace Attorney Server, would ShinyLinoone like to remain a member of FFS indefinitely? After consideration, Shiny's response was "No" and then Michael got banned the next day for spamming Moe gifs in khurain-kingdom. For a time, there were many channels, specifically one for each case in the Ace Attorney series. These included pages for Spirit of Justice, before the cases had official english names. Due to members being regularly banned for the hell of it, and the hilarious joking manner of Michael, several people were sent invites after being kicked, but the kicker being that they didn't actually lead to the server! After having a good long (often several hour) laugh, members would return to FFS through the proper link sent after. On the 25th of September 2016, Kiki pulled off the same prank on ParadoxFish , but this server remained undeleted even minutes after its creation. Eventually, through careful politics and campaigning and other such intelligent stuff, a plan was devised to draw traffic away from the original FFS in protest of Michael's corrupt leadership, ushering in a new era. The original shell of FFS remains extant to this day, though is rarely used. Third era: "FFS&C" This is the true era of FFS, where most major events occured. Beginning In the beginning, after ParadoxFish's joining of the server, Kiki pulled off the same joke on another user, which was a true hoot. After more members ended up joining the server, Kiki's political knowledge was used to work out how to overthrow Michael's dictatorship. This was done easily enough and so this became the new FFS. The server was granted a new name, of FFS&C. The meaning of the initial C is one that each FFS member shall take to their grave. Revengeance of the Spirit While it is genuinely hoped that no ill will was intended, a bunch of quotes from a certain person seemed funny to use. These were used and overused and overused and overused but they are still kinda funny. However the Ace Attorney Server once took moderatory action to be safe by interrogating. That's about it really. Courtroom Number 4 Courtroom Number 4 came and expanded and brought NaaRock to the server. FFS&C took an interest in, during the summer of 2017, the curious happenings of a CN4 user named Light. Light seemed to think that someone called Amber existed but FFS luckily proved him wrong and he flew in fear. Unfortunately under new evidence Amber may have been real but w/e. Rules As Courtroom Number 4 loomed into presence, it was evident that people couldn't be allowed to like it. Therefore, a rule was enacted to stop people from liking it, "Courtroom no. something is the worst server". This rule was numbered rule 1, and went on to introduce many more rules so as to maintain the high quality of life within FFS&C. As of 20 April 2019, there are 2600+ rules. Rule 300 Unfortunately this great system of order led to misorder. Despite it being against the rules (Rules 27 and 49 specifically) someone deleted Rule 300, the rule which granted supreme permission to Kiki. There was a mass trial about this and ArrowDusk was probably found guilty for some reason or other, but then pardoned immediately. Despite deserving that pardon really, it was still a case of misjustice that ParadoxFish was shortly banned a longer time for making a relatively inoffensive Brexit joke shortly after but it seems that life just works that way sometimes. Miiverse Another notable event was the period of utilising Miiverse, primarily (and exclusively) with Kakkid661 and Kevikid244 . During this time, various important discussions were had. Unfortunately it was ultimately never found who Kyle Hyde was, but it was discovered that the word "pla*******" is extremely offensive. Jackbox Jackbox occured several times throughout the organisation's lifespan, but one of the most interesting of these occasions was when a picture of Roast Beef was created. While it was supposed to be Roast Beef, it looked a lot like a Cheese Nose, a Crazy Graph, or a Stinking Toilet. Hexepta As FFS&C neared the end of its likely lifespan, a true miracle occured. One of the greatest vigilante justice actions ever taken in the world has to have been that which was taken by FFS&C during the evil actions of Hexepta. Despite calling it an "original soundtrack" it turned out that all of the soundtracks had been.... (you know). But anyway due to actions taken by the good heroes here, this law breaking was put to an abrupt halt, with the guiltiest party exiled from the team triumphantly. Unfortunately Hexepta development kinda died after this but that is the price to pay for breaking the law. Current Age: "Kirby Sans Car" It's not really called Kirby Sans Car, it was just set like that but now nobody has the effort to change it. FFS&C has died. It is a tragedy, a true tragedy, but it's days are over. Long live Wine Cellar. The Dark Era: AKA The unfortunate tale of the FFS&C Rankings Some day someone thought it would be a good idea to rank members of the FFS or FFS&C server. Whatever the case the messages are gone now but what the hell why. Category:FFS&C